


A Century Old Desire

by FireFlySlick



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlySlick/pseuds/FireFlySlick
Summary: After finally being freed from the clutches of the demon king, Princess Zelda is finally given a chance to fulfill a one hundred year old desire.





	A Century Old Desire

     At some point in a person’s life, they’ll think they’ve seen everything. It would even be understandable if that someone was woken up after a one hundred year coma, lost their memories, regained those lost memories, and then fought hundreds upon hundreds of monsters, aided four spirits free their respective Divine Beasts, and then defeated a demon king.  
     Many would say it would be perfectly reasonable for a man who lived through all of that to assume that he had seen absolutely everything there was to see.  
     However, as much as he might have thought that to himself, he was quickly proven wrong when the dust settled, and he brought the rescued Princess Zelda to his home in Hateno Village.  
     He didn’t expect anything to come from it, in fact, he planned on making the princess a warm home-cooked meal, and then leaving her to rest for the first time in a hundred years.  
     Never once did he think when he walked into his home, that he was going to be caught in a loving embrace, which would then turn into a rather awkward, if not partially forced kiss.  
     After the kiss ended, the princess composed herself. She took a breath, and let the moment sink in, and she smiled to Link shyly, “I apologize… I’ve been waiting a hundred years to do that.”  
     Link was rather surprised by this, but at the same time, he felt quite delighted in a way.  
     His eyes spoke for him, and Zelda inched closer to Link, leaning in, and then kissing him again.  
     This one was far less awkward, and much more passionate, and it seemed like the kiss was worth the hundred year wait alone.  
     Yet, both of them knew that it wasn’t enough. They both had a desire that had only been building since Link had been put in the Shrine of Resurrection.  
     When Zelda pulled back, she tried to feign confidence, saying, “I’m not quite sure about you, but I’m feeling,” She paused for a moment, searching for the wording, “Pent up. It seems that a hundred years of fighting does that to you. Surely you must feel something similar?”  
     Something of a chuckle came from Link, and he nodded.  
     Zelda smiled to him, and then leaned in once again for a more rushed kiss.  
     She felt Link rustling, and what followed was a few thuds to the ground, which she figured to be his equipment hitting the floor.  
     She slid a hand up his blue tunic, and began to slide it up. The kiss was broken so that Link could get the tunic off fully.  
     She found herself biting her lip as she saw Link. He seemed to be almost pure muscle from what she could see, and it only made the itch between her legs grow in intensity.  
     She followed suite, swiftly but cleanly taking off her own blue tunic, one-upping Link by dropping her pants to the floor as well.  
     What came next was Link leading her up to his bed. When they arrived, Link took a chance to see Zelda in a way he never had before.  
     Her golden blonde hair only highlighted her beauty. She was blushing slightly, but still had a small smile of excitement. Her piercing blue eyes were comparable to the ocean in their beauty alone, and the rest of her matched that same beauty.  
     She was in wonderous shape, having a slim hourglass figure to add onto that. Her breasts, held up by a pure white bra, were rather small, but perky. Matching white panties covered her heat, and they were even slightly damp from her arousal.  
     ”I trust you’re enjoying yourself?” She attempted to appear confident yet again, but was more shy this time around.  
     He wrapped an arm around her lower back, and brought her in for another kiss. She found herself becoming perhaps a bit too aroused for her own good, especially when she felt Link’s hand head south, and grab a handful of her firm butt.  
     She responded without fully thinking, sliding one of her hands down his pants and boxers to reach for his erect cock.  
     She could feel it through his pants before, and it was only teasing her, so she went all the way.  
     When she had gotten a grip of his cock, she found herself stroking it quickly and shallowly.  
     A grunt came from Link which ended the kiss, and she smiled at the sound.  
     She found her other hand move on its own, and she pulled Link pants and boxers down as much she could. Link was thankful for his positioning, as he ended up stumbling backwards, and sitting on his bed.  
     What Zelda saw, sent her arousal through the roof, as Link’s hard, and sizable cock was on display for her to see.  
     She acted without fully thinking, finding herself on her knees one second, and then with her hand wrapped around Link’s dick the next.  
     This time, she made longer, much slower strokes. Something urged her to go further, as she had a strange desire to take Link in her mouth.  
     Link didn’t believe it was all happening at first, and a moan escaped him when he felt her tongue travel from the base of his dick to the head of his cock.  
     Next, the head was in her mouth. She drew circles around the head of his cock, and she found herself relishing in the act.  
     Her head moved forward, with her tongue acting on its own around Link’s cock. She took him as deep into her mouth, and almost into her throat as she could manage, but she did have to pull back, making sure to taste every part of his dick with her tongue.  
     Her hand travelled with her mouth as she bobbed her head back and forth on his dick, going faster than she originally thought she was going.  
     Link found himself in heaven, with the feeling of his cock being enveloped by the princess’ mouth being pure bliss to him.  
     He only wished it could last a bit longer, as he felt a pressure building up, and he knew he was coming close to his orgasm.  
     Zelda felt something as well, and she started to nearly double her efforts, moving her head, her tongue, and her hand all faster than before.  
     And soon, the inevitable came, and Link shot a load of thick, warm cum right into Zelda’s mouth.  
     She was caught off guard at first, but ended up quite enjoying the taste of it, and she continued to work Link’s dick more with her mouth until he stopped cumming.  
     When he had stopped, she took it upon herself to swallow every last drop of his cum.  
     She pulled back and his cock popped out of her mouth, only slightly less erect than it had been before.  
     Zelda looked up to Link with a smug smile, and laid on the bed next to Link, who had been making an attempt to catch his breath. She spread her legs for him, she looked to him with eyes full of desire.  
     He gave her a small smile, and shifted his hand to her heat. He began using his fingers to draw circles around her clit, giving himself a moment to regain a full erection.  
     She let out a moan that was louder than she had expected, and her entire body seemed to react to the slightest of touches.  
     Link drew back, he looked to the princess, seeming to be concerned.  
     Her cheeks went red, and she managed to respond, “I’m alright, a little more on edge than I thought I was.”  
     She expected him to be more gentle because of this, perhaps take things a little more slowly.  
     And at first, she thought her expectations might have been right, as Link dipped in to kiss her. Their lips met, and conformed to each other perfectly.  
     However, she was caught with pleasant surprise when Link slid a finger inside of her seeping wet pussy.  
     ”Oh~!” She moaned out, rather loudly. She took a moment to regain her breath, and then whispered into his ear, “Please... I need you inside of me.”  
     Link at this point, had fully regained his erection, and was finally ready to give the princess his all.  
     He positioned himself carefully, making sure to support himself with his arms and not let too much weight on the princess.  
     She looked up to him, and she eagerly awaited him.  
     Slowly, he pushed his hips forward, sliding his hard cock into her pussy.  
     Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and a drawn out moan escaped her.  
     He found himself nearly balls deep inside the princess before he drew back, pulling out to just the head of his cock before pushing himself back in.  
     The feeling of Zelda’s tight walls rubbing against his cock drove him crazy, and it didn’t take long for him to pick up speed.  
     He found himself in a bit of a pattern, picking up a rhythm with how he thrusted inside of her.  
     With every thrust, Zelda found herself releasing some sort of variation of a moan. Each time, however, the sound would gain volume at a slow but steady rate. Eventually, she found herself moaning out his name  
     Link found himself in a euphoric state, despite not being anywhere near a climax quite yet. He had lost track of the time, forgetting if it had been minutes or mere seconds since he started fucking Zelda.  
     In reality, it had only been but a few minutes, edging on seven. Yet, Zelda found herself with a building pressure in her core, which begged to be let out.  
     She found herself wrapping her legs around him, and she was holding him tightly, unconsciously clenching onto his back.  
     Despite the eventual feeling of nails beginning to dig into his back, he gave it his all. Pushing himself to go faster, and harder. He got to the point where he couldn’t push himself to go any faster, and all he could do was just keep up the pace.  
     Link looked to Zelda, seeing her almost bobbing with every thrust and even getting peeks of her breasts bouncing with Zelda’s movements. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, and she had been lost to the pleasure.  
     Zelda was inching closer and closer to her own climax, finding that she wouldn’t last much longer at this rate.  
     Link felt Zelda tighten around him. Her pussy seemed to become even more wet as she was getting closer.  
     Until finally, she achieved her climax, and the loudest moan of any of that night, nearing a scream escaped her.  
     Link however, was still working his way towards his orgasm, and he refused to let up.  
     She found herself being thankful for this, as this forced her to drag out the orgasm, bringing it to a peak she had never reached before on her own.  
     Link found himself going at that same speed he had been going right before Zelda’s climax, and it was beginning to pay off; and he felt that same pressure growing steadily inside of him.  
     Zelda’s orgasm subsided, and she found herself becoming almost limp. Her grip around Link weakening, and her legs falling back to the bed.  
     The pleasure she was receiving from Link had fallen back to stage one, and she found herself having the desire to feel him cum inside of her.  
     Link hadn’t even realized that Zelda had gone nearly limp, as her pussy still felt amazing, and he found himself milking every little bit of pleasure he could, managing to work into the rhythm of pulling his cock right out to his head, and then forcing himself all the way back inside of Zelda, occasionally feeling her cervix against the head of his cock.  
     Finally, he felt himself nearing orgasm, and Zelda managed to pick up on it.  
     She wrapped her arms around him again, and whispered into his ear softly, “Please, oh~ inside me…”  
     Her words seemed to be the key for him to finally cum, as the pressure inside his core burst into euphoria, and he thrusted his cock deep inside of her one more time.  
     He drained his balls inside of her. Filling her to the brim with load after load of warm, thick cum.  
     Zelda found herself enjoying everything about it, from the subtle feeling of being filled up, to knowing that she had just had one of best experiences she would ever have with someone she loved.  
     After Link’s orgasm subsided, his cock went limp, and he pulled himself out of Zelda, then collapsing beside her, breathing heavily.  
     A moment passed of the two laying beside each other, both out of breath, and exhausted. Eventually, Zelda rested her head on Link’s chest, and she wrapped an arm around him.  
     Link looked down to her with a smile, pulling a blanket up to cover the two, and then wrapping her in a warm embrace.  
     It didn’t take long for the two to fall asleep like this, though when they did sleep, they did so with a smile on their faces, and a feeling of happiness guiding them into slumber.


End file.
